


Eight Halloweens

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, friends - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie and Co celebrate Halloween over the years.





	1. The Halloween Before Everything Happened

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little early but I wanted to get this up before I leave this weekend since I'm gone for two weeks and then it's basically Halloween!! There will be seven chapters in all so I hope you all enjoy this!

_September 27th 2008_

“I am so excited” Leslie announced as she stared at the invite for the umpteenth time that week, “Everyone in City Hall dressing for Halloween, it’s great, plus it’s super cool that we’ll be raising money for charity”.

Tom turned to face Leslie, “How many times are you going to look at that thing today?” He asked, irritably.

The email had come that morning, announcing that there was to be a costume competition in City Hall on the 31st of October, it was all in good fun and for charity, there would also be a prize for the best costume. Leslie had ensured all the team were on board, especially since they just got a new intern. April was a little sulky so Leslie wanted to do something to welcome her to the team with a bang.

“I have no idea what I would go as” Leslie said as she opened several costume websites up on her computer.

“You also have weeks to think of it” Tom reminded her, at least now that Leslie was distracted he could go on Facebook and Twitter at work and not be told off.

“I need to be prepared” Leslie told him, “Especially if I want to make it by hand”.

She looked back up at Tom, “Do you think Mark will go?”

“I guess?” Tom replied.

“It would be cool if he did…he’s fun” Leslie said, with a hint of dreaminess in her voice.

“Oh yeah I bet he is” Tom said suggestively.

“No. Wait not like…shut up!” Leslie hissed as she hunched over her desk and started jotting down ideas of what she could go as for this year, it obviously had to be politics or government themed since it was based here, but just what?

She could go as Hilary Clinton…but she did that last year when she was at the height of her campaign to run for president to which she lost out to Obama…maybe she should go as Obama?

Nope, bad idea. Someone would get offended.

Leslie looked up at Tom who was looking through some photos of bikini-clad girls on face book and sighed.

“Tom…what are you going to go as?”

Tom quickly minimised the page and turned back to Leslie, “I don’t know, probably Lil Wayne or Kanye”.

Leslie rolled her eyes, “You always go as rappers”.

“And you always go as politicians”.

Touché.

“I want to go as someone really obscure and funny…Ooh I know!” She gasped, snapping her fingers excitedly, “You remember that kid who got elected Mayor at eighteen?”

“Who?”

“You know!” Leslie said, “That kid, he came from Minnesota I think, he got elected Mayor and then got impeached like two months in…God what was his name again? Billy…Bobby? No that’s not it…yeah I could totally go as him but have like a Mayoral ribbon around me that’s all bloody and ripped off”.

Tom blinked at her, “I have no idea who you are talking about”.

Leslie pursed her lips, “Yeah you’re right that’s too obscure…”

And she slumped back down in her desk scanning the Internet for some fun Halloween Costume ideas that would surely get her first prize. 

Maybe she could go as Joe Biden? But then she might want to accidentally jump her own bones…


	2. The Halloween Greg Pikitis Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie goes to visit Ann after her Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments! It's officially Halloween season so that's exciting! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please remember to comment and send kudos!

_November 1st 2009 3:07am._

The doorbell rang frantically and buzzed throughout the entire house, Ann yawned and rubbed her eyes as she pulled herself out of bed. Her cheeks were still tinged with face paint after her ‘Raggedy Ann’ costume. 

Her Halloween party ended a good few hours ago and she had just gotten to sleep when she heard the commotion outside, a part of her knew who it was out there.

“Ann!” Leslie cried as she Ann opened the door, “I’m so sorry I missed your party!”

“It’s ok” Ann replied sleepily, “You’re here now…you wanna come in?”

Leslie nodded and scurried inside, placing two containers that Ann could only assume had waffles in them, “How was the party?”

“It was actually pretty awesome” Ann answered, taking a seat next to Leslie, “Tom came through and ended up saving it, he’s actually pretty cool”.

“Ew, Ann, please tell me you are not falling for _Tom_ ” Leslie grimaced as she opened her waffles container.

“What? No! Not in a million years, he was just pretty cool tonight, plus he has Wendy and I have no idea how he managed to get her because she is gorgeous, but they make a good couple,” Ann said.

Leslie nodded in agreement, “Well I’m glad you had a fun night”.

“What happened to you?” Ann asked, “The last I heard you arrested a kid?”

Leslie scowled, “Greg Pikitis… he vandalised the statue of Mayor Percy like he does every year, but this time around he tee-peed the Parks department too”.

Ann gawped at her, “How the hell did he manage that?”

“I don’t know” Leslie shrugged, “He’s an ass, he should be locked away but Dave said that he will probably only get probation”.

“He’s a kid” Ann reminded Leslie, “He’ll learn one day”.

“Yeah well I think a good five years in prison would straighten him out” Leslie remarked and spooned some whipped cream into her mouth, “At least I got to spend the evening with Dave”.

“Oh?” Ann beamed at her, “So things are looking pretty good for the two of you?”

“I think so” Leslie squinted her eyes as she blushed, “I mean he’s sweet and funny…but…I don’t know…is he the one? How can you tell?”

Ann pursed her lips, “Well…I guess you’d miss him like all the time, but come on, it’s still early, don’t look into it too much, you got to spend some time with him tonight and you enjoy his company, even when you’re chasing after some fourteen year old punk”.

Leslie rested her head on Ann’s shoulder, “True, I’m so sorry I missed your party though” She mumbled again.

“Leslie, don’t worry, you were working and trying to make our city better, you can miss all of my parties for that” Ann said as she linked her arm around Leslie’s.

“I did do something bad tonight though…” Leslie muttered, chewing her bottom lip, “Andy and I tee-peed Pikitis’ Mom’s house”.

Ann scowled at Leslie, “And why did you do that?” 

“Because I wanted to revenge!” Leslie cried out, “But don’t worry, I’ve already made an ‘I’m Sorry’ handmade pillow for her and I’m going to take it round as soon as the sun’s up”.

Ann smiled at her best friend, “You’re a good woman, Knope”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


	3. The Halloween After Harvest Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris hosts a Halloween Party for the Parks Department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just come back from my holiday and I wrote this on the train home at like 6AM so I hope its good!! I've also got so much reading and commenting to do so I'm going to take a nap and then get to that because I won't be able to function otherwise!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far!

_October 31st 2010_

“Do I really have to go tonight?” Ann asked as Leslie fumbled with two strands of her hair.

“Yes” Leslie replied as she stood back to check the back of Ann’s hair, “It’s a Halloween party for everyone involved in Harvest Fest, and you helped me and worked so hard on it too”.

“Yeah but Chris is organising it” Ann retorted, “And we kind of had a weird break up and I thought that we had decided that I should stay away from him for a while”.

“I know” Leslie mumbled as she sat next to Ann, “But you have to come, we’ll have fun, plus you love Halloween! And we look great too!”

Leslie had spent ages trying to get matching costumes for herself and Ann; she went through loads of pairings and finally decided on going as the Pink Ladies from Grease. Leslie had found two pink jackets online and also got some leather pants for herself and Ann to wear, plus two chiffon neck scarves. Leslie thought they looked pretty awesome.

“I guess we do look pretty cool,” Ann mumbled as she stared at her reflection, “Where did you find these pants? They fit so well”.

“Online!” Leslie piped up, “I got most of this stuff online”.

“Not bad” Ann replied as she adjusted her jacket in the mirror, “Let’s get this over with then”.

“Trust me” Leslie said happily as she linked arms with Ann, “Chris will be practically crying when he sees you, you look hot!”

The pair left Ann’s house to go to the party, both blissfully unaware that they both had the word ‘Nympho’ in sparkly letters on their butts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Leslie Knope! Ann Perkins!” Chris chimed happily as the two walked into the bar, an area had been cornered off for them and there were several tables filled with beer bottles and champagne ready to pour.

“I am so happy that both of you are here” Chris bubbled excitedly and he handed them both two glasses, “Pink Ladies! What a fantastic costume idea”.

“You don’t look so bad yourself” Ann replied, noting Chris’ Strongman costume which resulted in a nudge from Leslie.

“I mean…you look cool or whatever” Ann quickly shrugged and took a long gulp of her champagne.

“Ann Perkins!” Chris chuckled, “You are radiating the personality of Rizzo from Grease! I love it!”

He gave them a cheery wave and left them on their own, “I was an idiot right?” Ann said, scrunching her face, “I should have just kept my mouth shut”.

“No, no it’s fine!” Leslie quickly said, placing her hands on Ann’s shoulders, “You’re fine, he complimented your costume which means that he has taken notice that you look beautiful tonight, maybe we can find someone for you to make out with tonight to really make him jealous, can you call that guy you made out with at the Harvest Festival?”

“Can’t. He’s in jail for fraud” Ann grimaced, “I really need to make better choices”.

“You can do that another night,” Leslie said as she scanned them room, “How about-.”

“Hey Leslie”.

Leslie spun around to see Ben who was dressed as a Jedi, god he looked so adorable and dorky and he had that cute grin on his face that made his whole face light up.

“Ben! Good to see you” Leslie said happily, “You look great”.

“Oh so do you” Ben replied, “Love the matching costumes”.

“Thanks, it was my idea” Leslie blushed.

Ann sighed; it was like she wasn’t there. And the sexual tension between the two was just exhausting.

She couldn’t be the only one that noticed this right?

Ben was chuckling softly at a joke Leslie had made and she was twirling a strand of hair around on her finger. Oh god she was flirting with Ben and he was doing it right back.

“Leslie, I need another drink,” Ann quickly piped up, tugging at Leslie’s arm.

“Oh ok, well I’ll catch up with you later” She said to Ben, giving him a wave.

“Sure” Ben replied, “I want to hear all about that story about Mayor Gunderson’s dog”.

“It’s a good one! I’ll be back” Leslie called over her shoulder as Ann dragged her away.

“Ok so you know what you are doing right?” Ann asked once the two had made their way to the bar, “You are flirting with him”.

“Am I?” Leslie asked shocked, “Oh god…I had no idea…did I look stupid?”

“No not at all” Ann exclaimed, “You looked good, and he looks totally into you too, are you going to do something?”

“I don’t know. Should I?” Leslie asked, “I kind of feel rusty after Justin and… do you think I’m ready to get back out there?”

“Totally” Ann replied, “You and Justin broke up seven months ago, you need to get back out there”.

Leslie pursed her lips, “I think I kind of like the flirting at the moment, I want to test the waters, I don’t want to jump right in just yet”.

Ann nodded in agreement, “Maybe calm down on the booze then, otherwise we’ll have another Chris situation on our hands”.

“Ann you beautiful honourable manta ray, you always look out for me and I love you” Leslie beamed at her best friend and the clinked their glasses together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dude, have you seen Ann and Leslie?” Tom bounced over to Ben.

“Uh…yeah I guess I was just talking to them,” Ben mumbled, gesturing over to the two who were still at the bar.

“Yeah whatever but have you seen them?” Tom hinted again, pointing back over at the two.

Ben scowled and looked back towards the two, they were leaning on the bar with their backs to them, and then Ben saw it.

“Do they both have the word ‘Nympho’ on their butts?” Ben gawped at Tom.

Tom threw his head back and laughed, losing his fedora in the process, “Yeah! It’s hilarious! Do you think they know?”

“I…don’t know actually” Ben murmured, his eyes still locked on Leslie’s butt, ok yeah it was inappropriate but she looked super cute in those.

The moment was soon ruined as Donna had walked over to the girls and whispered something in Ann’s ear, making her scream in fury and spin her head around trying to look at her behind. Ben watched as she angrily grabbed hold of Leslie who was equally horrified and dragged her into the bathroom.

“Well they know now” Ben raised his eyebrows to Tom and took a sip of his beer.


	4. The Halloween That Was Crappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben after their seperate awful Halloween nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the title because I thought of another chapter I wanted to do! Sorry for any confusion!

_October 31st 2011, 11:42PM_

As far as Halloweens go, this one sucked.

It wasn’t that she had to work, Leslie didn’t care about that, she worked most Halloweens, but there was still the entertainment of having trick or treaters coming to City Hall or seeing people dressed up that at least made her feel part of it all.

But tonight was awful, she really needed those endorsements and Tom ruined it, sure he made it up to her with that sweet video introduction but that wouldn’t help her campaign much.

So after getting waffles (with a mediocre side of whipped cream, she asked the waitress five times to give her more and by the end the waitress nearly asked her to leave) Leslie came back to her house, she left some candy out for the trick or treaters in case there were any still out, although she kept the majority for herself and settled down in front of her laptop.

She them proceeded to watch Tom’s introduction ten more times and cried every time it finished. 

Then there was a knock at the door.

Leslie quickly wiped her eyes; it couldn’t be kids could it? She only just left some candy out for them so she didn’t have to answer the door and could sulk on the couch, still she got up and walked towards the door with a handful of lollypops just in case.

She opened the door to find a slightly dishevelled Ben standing on her porch.

“Uh…trick or treat I guess?” Ben mumbled, raising his eyebrows at the lollypops she had in her hand.

“Ben?” Leslie gaped, was this real? She hadn’t seen him on his own since they broke up, “What are you doing here?”

Ben paused and gnawed at his top lip, “I’m not sure, I…just needed to get away from April and Andy’s…can I come in?”

Leslie quickly stood away from the door, granting him entrance; Ben shuffled inside and stood awkwardly in her hallway.

“You want to sit down and talk about it?” Leslie asked pointing towards her couch. Ben nodded and the two headed back to where Leslie had been sitting, she grabbed a small bag of M&Ms and ripped them open for them to share, she had a feeling there was going to be a story as to why he turned up on her doorstep on Halloween.

“I kind of broke Andy’s nose tonight” Ben mumbled sheepishly, ringing his hands together in his lap.

“What? You broke his nose? How the hell did you break his nose? Is he ok?” Leslie quickly gasped out in horror.

“Hey I didn’t mean to!” Ben quickly said, trying to defend himself, “I was pissed they decided to throw a Halloween party without telling me and Andy wanted me to talk about it to them but I just wanted to get on with my work so he started to wrestle me and I tried to push him off and…his face met my elbow…by accident!”

“Wow” Leslie said, shaking her head, “Benjamin Wyatt has a dark side”.

“Don’t” Ben said, lighting shoving her arm, “I feel awful about it, but he’s ok I think, they bandaged him up at the hospital and they’ve gone back to the party, I just wanted to be alone after it”.

“Why didn’t you want to go to the party? You’ve got a great costume, that Batman suit!” Leslie exclaimed.

“I can’t believe April told you about that” Ben cried, a little embarrassed.

“Oh, April didn’t tell me, Tom told me”.

“Even better” Ben said, remembering how he had cried in the middle of the comic book store while ‘treating himself’.

“Look, let’s not talk about their party for a while” Ben said trying to change the subject, “How are things going for your campaign?”

Leslie pursed her lips, “I don’t really want to talk about that” she mumbled, she really didn’t feel like telling Ben about tonight, considering her campaign was the reason they broke up.

Ben frowned, “What’s happened?” He asked softly.

Leslie sighed and took another handful of M&Ms, “Tom was meant to promote me in this meet and greet event he organised, but somehow managed to turn it into a Entertainment 720 fest, I really counted on him to make this work tonight and…he really let me down…I can’t be too mad though, even thought I really want to be… Entertainment 720 is bankrupt”.

Ben scowled, “Why am I not surprised? But I’m really sorry tonight didn’t go well”.

“Thanks” Leslie whispered sadly, her eyes drifted and locked onto Ben’s, “I’m sorry you broke Andy’s nose”.

“Not cool, I thought we weren’t going to talk about it anymore!”

“Sorry I couldn’t resist”.

Ben chuckled and rubbed his hands over his face with a groan, “Tonight has sucked”.

“Yep” Leslie agreed, “You’re more than welcome to stay here until you feel happy enough to go back, I’ve got candy and wine?”

“Candy and wine sounds pretty good actually” Ben said, moving his hands away.

Leslie smiled and tossed Ben the remote, “Ok, see if there’s something scary on TV, we can have our own crappy Halloween” she said as she got up to her kitchen, she pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay remembering Ben’s preference for white, while she stuck with Merlot and poured them both two large glasses.

As she walked back to the sofa Ben had settled on a channel, “There’s nothing good on, I’ve had to settle for ‘I Bought a Vampire Motorcycle”.

Leslie shrugged in defeat, “I guess it’ll do, why not have a crappy film to end our crappy night”.

She handed Ben his glass and curled back down on the sofa, they kept their distance, but every now and then his foot would accidentally nudge hers or she’d jump and grab his arm and her stomach would drop.

This was the cherry on top of the worst Halloween ever; at least she got to spend it with someone she cared about.

It was her ex of course, but tonight they just wanted to be in each others company, and that was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @Sakurablossomstorm-blog


	5. The Halloween Over Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie shows Ben her costume over Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos so far! There's three more Halloweens to go after this! I hope you enjoy!

_October 30th 2012._

“What do you think, what do you think?” Leslie asked excitedly, twirling in front of her laptop and showing off her costume.

“Very nice” Ben smiled back at his girlfriend through the computer screen, “You look good”.

Leslie had Skyped Ben to show him her Halloween costume for this year, she dressed up to give Ben the full effect, she had decided to dress as ‘Rosie the Riveter’ this year, her blonde hair was tucked back into a bandana tied to the back of her head and she was dressed in a denim jumpsuit.

She proudly took her seat back in front of the laptop with a smile, “I’m so happy with it, I was a little worried about this” She said as she gestured to her jumpsuit, “The last Halloween costume I bought online was a disaster”.

“I know I was there,” Ben reminded her as the image of Leslie in her ‘Nympho’ pants popped into his head.

God he missed her.

“What are you going to do for Halloween?” She asked, “Are you going to dress up”.

Ben wrinkled his nose, “I don’t think so, it’s so close to the end of Murray’s campaign and everyone’s getting stressed and serious, I don’t think we really have time to break for Halloween, I’ll probably just watch Blade Runner or something and get a chicken parm”.

“Wild night!” Leslie mocked and Ben smirked at her.

“I’m sorry my life isn’t as wild as watching ‘Killer Canoe’ or whatever it is,” Ben chided.

“Death Canoe 4: Murder at Blood Lake” Leslie corrected him, “And it’s a classic…according to Donna, I’ve never seen it”.

Ben sniggered, “Yeah I’ll stick to Blade Runner”.

He leant forward on his desk, “So you applied for a lease today, that’s exciting”.

“So exciting” Leslie bubbled, “But are you sure? I mean I love the house to bits but you haven’t seen it, do you want to come here first and-.”

“Leslie, I trust you” Ben told her, “And plus you’ve sent me pictures of it and I like what I see, I don’t care where we live I just want to move in with you”.

A dreamy smile spread across Leslie’s lips, “Me too, but we could have just moved into my place”.

“Absolutely not” Ben countered, “I’m not moving into that scary, nightmare hoarders nest, plus I want to be somewhere new. It’s in a better location and plus the house is so much bigger, we can afford it too”.

“True” Leslie agreed, “I’m just so excited, ten days and you’ll be back. I’ve got a countdown on my computer at work”.

Ben grinned, “I’m glad to be coming home, DC has been great and the job’s awesome but…you’re not here…and nothing compares to being with you”.

Leslie’s eyes glassed over, “Stop you’ll make me cry and I’ll smudge my make up”.

“Well it’s going to come off anyway right? It’s nearly time for bed” Ben replied.

Leslie looked away.

“No, Leslie. I know that look, you need to go to bed” Ben told her sternly, “Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean you can stay up all night”.

“I just want to go back to the house!” Leslie pouted, “Do you think if I call Martha she’d let me in?”

“No because she’ll be asleep” Bed explained, “Plus you need to enjoy your hoarder life for another ten days, because you sure as hell are not living like that when we move in”.

Leslie stuck her tongue out at Ben and he chuckled.

“Right, I’m going to bed” Ben said with a yawn, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Sure” Leslie said, she blew a kiss into the camera, “I love you”.

“I love you too, ten more days,” He said with a grin.

Leslie nodded, “Ten more days”.

As Ben disappeared from view, Leslie climbed away from her desk and took off her costume, she folded it neatly and put it to the side, she had so much to do and so little time to do it in.

Ten days and they would be living together.

And she hadn’t sorted through the boxes that littered her house and Ben told her to do that weeks ago.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: sakurablossomstorm-blog


	6. The Halloween Where Leslie & Ben were Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben spend Halloween in a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, after this there will be two more chapters! so enjoy this one!

_October 31st 2013 11:20PM_

“I love you so much”.

“I love you too”.

“This is real”.

“I know”.

“You’re my husband”.

“You’re my wife”.

“You married me in front of people”.

“I did! I was there!”

“We may have peaked but it doesn’t matter” Leslie slurred, that fifth tequila shot clearly doing its job, “we need to do something big y’know? Something that really lets people know that we are going to love each other forever”.

“Yeah!” Ben announced excitedly, perhaps a little too loudly, ”What is it?”

Leslie paused and thought, “I got it” She said with a smirk.

“What?”

“We do another tequila shot because you might say no,” Leslie said, signalling to the bar tender for two more shots.

“Why would I say no?” Ben said, waving his arms around, “I want to show the world that I love you, and I do, I really do”.

He staggered to his feet and clambered onto the bar, “Excuse me everyone” he announced to the entire bar, “This” he pointed at Leslie, “This is my wife, and I love her. She’ssa amazing and we are in love”.

“Hey Tom Cruise, can you please get off the bar,” The bar tender snapped at Ben and he quickly climbed off the bar with a thud.

“Sorry, sorry!” Ben said, “And I’m not Tom Cruise, I’m clearly Westley from ‘The Princess Bride’”.

“I was talking about you climbing up on the bar and acting like a dick” The bar tender snapped, “I don’t think you need these,” he said looking at the shots he had just poured.

“No!” Leslie cried out, “No, no! We need them, plus I already paid for them so you have to give them to us”.

The bar tender gave a defeated sigh, “Fine, but you need to leave after this, you’re too drunk and I’m not serving you anymore”.

He slammed the shots in front of them and stalked off.

Leslie stuck her tongue out at the bar tender and grabbed her shot, “Ok, here’s to us”.

“To us” Ben repeated.

“We’re going to love each other forever and we are going to do something really fun and slightly painful tonight”.

“We’re going to…wait what?”

“SHOTS!” Leslie shrieked and threw her head back as she poured the shot into her mouth, Ben followed suite, both of them grimacing at the sharp tasting liquid.

“Come on” Leslie said, grabbing Ben’s hand as she staggered off her stool. 

“Where are we going?” Ben asked as Leslie dragged him through the crowded bar.

“Ok, well we love each other right?” Leslie said as they walked outside into the cold October air.

“Yeah, I love you so much”.

“And our love is permanent right?”

“Duh”.

“Well we should get something permanent on our bodies to show everyone how great we are” Leslie said excitedly.

“Ok…like what?”

“Tattoos!” Leslie announced with a huge smile on her face, “We should get tattoos, you get my name and I get your name!”

Ben paused, the last tequila shot really muddling with his mind, didn’t Ann say something earlier that day about not letting Leslie get a tattoo?

Screw it, she looked too adorable to say no to, and he kind of wanted one too.

“That’ssa great idea!” Ben said happily, clumsily pulling her into his arms, “But where are we going to get them?”

Leslie hummed and looked around her, there weren’t many options, there was a seven/eleven close by and a café but that was it.

Then she saw it.

“There!” Leslie cried, pointing across the road to a Pawnshop, “We can get tattoos there, trust me and the guy’s a really good artist too!”

Ben gasped in awe at the bright neon sign above the shop, “Oh it’s so pretty, and we are going to get pretty tattoos”.

“I’m going to get your name on my body” Leslie grinned as they staggered across the road.

“You know what else should be on your body?” Ben asked seductively.

“What?”

“Me!” He cried out as he pinned his lips against Leslie’s, she instantly groaned into his mouth and the two begun making out hard on the street.

Ben snaked his arm around her waist, “Come on, let’s do this”.

He carefully led her into the Pawnshop, not before tripping over his own feet about five times.

“Hello, sir. We’re sober”.


	7. The Halloween That Included Farm Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie puts a lot of thought into her costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left! It will most probably go up this weekend! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please remember to comment and kudos!

_October 31st 2014_

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Ben asked, his eyes clamped tightly shut.

“No not yet.” Leslie’s voice replied.

Ben sighed; he had been standing outside their bedroom with his eyes closed for nearly half an hour now while Leslie put her Halloween costume on. She had kept their costumes a secret from Ben; all she told him was that they’d be a set like last year when they went as characters from ‘The Princess Bride.’

“Alright! Open your eyes.”

Ben peeled his eyelids open and they immediately widened, “Good lord.”

Leslie was standing in front of him wearing a onesie that resembled a cow, the udders strategically placed over her pregnant belly. On her head was a pair of ears and horns to match her suit.

“What do you think?” She asked, resting her hands over her bump. “It’s funny because in a months time I’m going to be a milk machine.”

“No I get that, I just wasn’t expecting this” Ben said trying to stifle a laugh as he gestured to Leslie’s costume.

She pouted, “You don’t like it?”

“I never said I didn’t like it” Ben quickly put in, sensing that her emotions were running a little high. “I just didn’t expect it, it’s a really clever idea and you look adorable.”

He pecked the top of her head and pushed the udders out of the way so his hand could settle on her belly.

They had been invited to a Halloween party at April and Andy’s. Ben wasn’t looking forward to it given his past experience there, he had tried to convince Leslie not to go but she was too excited to go, her excuse was she missed the last one so she wanted to experience their Halloween party before the triplets came along.

“Although we could just blow this off?” He suggested for the umpteenth time. “You’re going to be giving birth next month, I vote we spend Halloween relaxing and watching a not so scary film because I don’t want you going into early labour and eating all the trick or treating candy.”

“No way!” Leslie cried out, “I love Halloween, and I spent ages finding this costume, we are going!”

Ben felt a kick against his palm, “see!” Leslie chided, “The triplets want to go too!”

Ben rolled his head back with a groan, “alright, whatever the pregnant lady wants.”

Leslie grinned, “Oh! I still need to show you your costume.” She waddled back inside the bedroom, beckoning Ben to follow her.

“Ta Da!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms back excited as Ben looked at the outfit laid out on their bed, it was one of his green plaid shirt and the set of overalls he bought to paint the nursery, next to it was a straw hat and a pitch fork.

“It’s –”

“You’re going to be a farmer! My farmer! Do you get it? It’s good right?” Leslie bubbled with excitement.

Ben shook his head with a chuckle, “It’s good.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug, “I love it.”

He felt her smile against his shirt and nuzzle into his chest, “hmm, Halloween alone does sound pretty good though.” She mumbled.

Ben settled two fingers under her chin and anchored it up towards him, “We can go for a bit, you put so much effort into this costumes we have to go and show them off, but as soon as you get tired let me know and we’ll come straight back, ok?”

Leslie leant up and kissed his soft lips, “do we have to leave candy out?”

Ben grinned, “Should I put a sign outside that says ‘sorry kids a pregnant lady lives here and wants all the candy for herself?”

“No don’t do that! The house will get egged!”


	8. The Halloween From the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben take the triplets trick or treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've done it! This is officially the first multi chapter story I've completed here!! I'm so happy!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of 'Eight Halloweens!' And Happy Halloween for tomorrow!! 
> 
> Oh! By the way - Star Wars episode 7 spoilers! It's been out for a year but I better put that out there!

_October 31st 2020_

“Daddy!” Sonia’s voice rang out through the house. “Stephen won’t give me my hat!”

The small brown haired boy darted into the lounge and straight into Ben’s legs. Ben’s eyes narrowed at his son as he backed away a little, walking back so much he walked into a furious Sonia.

“Stephen.” Ben said sternly as he stretched his hand out. “Hat, please.”

Stephen sulked and handed the witch hat over to his father and then scurried out of the room. Ben rolled his eyes, tensions were running a little high in the house tonight and the kids were already pumping through a sugar high.

He told Leslie getting them candy to share before going out was a bad idea.

He bent down and adjusted the witch hat on Sonia’s hair, she had a small stuffed black cat under her arm and Leslie had spent a good hour painting a spider web on her cheek.

“You look great, honey.” Ben told her as he tugged the hat on tight. Sonia beamed up at her father and ran back out of the room, probably to follow Stephen.

She charged past Leslie who was just coming downstairs, she was dressed as Princess Leia. Given the new Star Wars movie, episode ten had just come out she drew the short straw and agreed to match with Ben.

He was dressed as a zombie Han Solo. Leslie walked to Ben’s side and watch Sonia dart up the stairs.

“Everything ok?” She asked.

“Yeah, some sort of hat problem.” Ben said shrugging his shoulder, his eyes then travelled down to Leslie and took her all in.

“You know you are fulfilling a lot of sexual fantasies for me right now?” Ben murmured as his hands rubbed her hips and his eyes growing dark with lust.

“Oh really?” Leslie purred, her cheeks tingeing pink.

“Yeah…you know what would make it better?” Ben said rubbing circles on her hips.

“…If I were in roller skates?”

“Damn right!”

Just at that moment there was a loud crash, followed by Wesley, Stephen and Sonia all darting into the room shouting and screaming excitedly.

Leslie winced and looked at Ben, “Is this my bad?”

Ben nodded slowly, “Oh yeah.”

Leslie sighed and turned to the kids, “Alright little monsters! Who’s ready to go trick or treating?”

The kids all screamed excitedly, Sonia looked adorable dressed as a witch, Wesley was dressed as Dracula and Stephen had been painted from head to toe in green paint to be Frankenstein.

“Daddy who are you suppose’ to be?” Wesley asked?

“Han Solo from Star Wars!” Ben said, a little insulted. “You know from those movies you always fall asleep during?”

Wesley stared blankly at his dad and then clung to his leg, “Can we go yet?”

“I want candy!” Sonia chimed in, followed by Stephen chanting ‘Candy! Candy!”

“Ok. Ok!” Leslie chuckled, waving her hands in defeat. “Grab your trick or treat bags and we’ll meet you by the door.”

The triplets scurried out of the room again, leaving Leslie and Ben in silence.

Ben took a deep breath. “You ready, babe?”

Leslie nodded, remembering last time how they refused to go to sleep until 2am due to a sugar high. “Not at all…but that’s not going to stop them.”

Leslie linked her arm through Ben’s and the two walked towards the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr: @sakurablossomstorm-blog


End file.
